


Quiet Little Voices

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, making amends, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth finds his Light in his darkest hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Second Star on The Left and Straight on til Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired by my time at this year's MetroCon (human/anime chess match was pretty cool this year) and the goodies I got. 
> 
> Also... REMAKE. *cackles* It'll be nice to see the characters in full-res. 
> 
> This has been sitting in my inbox and tormenting me for forever so I'm just gonna post it. Worry about the fall-out later. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Sephiroth came into contact with the bright Light known simply as Sora only once at the Arena but it was... a subliminal experience. 

Enough to shift something in his buried Heart that no one (not even Strife or Aerith) had touched since both Genesis and Angeal passed on. He found himself drawn to the Light, though he was careful to keep his distance due to Sora's many protectors. 

Sephiroth killed any being stupid enough to try and stalk _his_ Light; the Heartless whispered of his 'betrayal' to both Hades and Maleficent. He arrived when summoned by the Darkness but didn't even have to speak before the beings accused him of ruining their plans. 

"That brat must go." Maleficent stated coldly. 

"He's making things ten times harder than they have to be," Hades complained as he flapped his hand at Sephiroth. "You are supposed to be on **_our_** side, you know." 

"I am on no side but my own," he murmured, striding gracefully into the Darkness with a rustle of his feathers. "Everything falls eventually." 

"Wait!" Hades held up the previously flailing hand. "You want the brat? You can have him, that smile gives me the creeps." 

"Want? How pedantic of you." Sephiroth turned on a booted heel and towered over the other God. "He is _mine_ and you would do well to keep away." 

"What about Kingdom Hearts?" Maleficent asked before he slipped away. 

"It is always closer than you think."

* * *

**-Three Years Later-**

He moved through the worlds under his own power, landing in Radiant Garden. It's different but he knew the LifeStream when he felt it. Chaos was here, which meant that the Light ( _his_ Light) was back and pulling lost souls from the void. A good portion of AVALANCE was in the Guardhouse so Sephiroth once more kept his distance. 

The teen who spotted him in under ten minutes wasn't his Light, though the silver hair was the same shade as his own. 

"You're supposed to be dead." the teen said with a frown and crossed arms. 

"Hn." Sephiroth doesn't move from his spot on the roof. 

"Okay." The teen draws out the vowels, but doesn't move. "What are you here for?" 

"My reasons are my own." He finally murmured. 

"Do I need to get Cloud?" came the sarcastic remark. 

"I do not intend to harm anyone." Sephiroth sighed as he materialized a brush and gently started detangling his hair, completely ignoring the teen. 

"I'm gonna go get Aerith." The teen said pointedly before going back into the Guardhouse and telling the occupants that Sephiroth was on the roof. 

"Does he have his sword drawn?" she asked plainly. 

"... No." came the reluctant reply. 

"Then he's not bothering anyone by sitting on the roof, Riku. It's a public place and if he feels like sitting there then he can do that." Aerith hummed as she poked her head out of the window. "Sephiroth, would you like to come inside?" 

"My apologies, Cetra, but I do not think it wise." he replied after braiding his hair and flicking it over his shoulder. 

"Fair enough." She responded by offering a thermos instead. "Tea?" 

"... Thank you." He took the thermos and settled in as sentinel over the group of Light and three faintly tainted with Darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	2. Cetra Wisdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter~ Guess I picked up on another rare pair. Ah well.

* * *

Strife spotted him on the roof after a week of being with the Restoration Committee. He was a mixture of Light and Dark that worked in tandem; Sephiroth knew that Cloud had found his Light. 

"Sephiroth, what are you doing here?" Strife asked with a raised brow though he hadn't gone for his sword yet. 

"I will take my leave then." he replied, flaring out all six wings and taking off for the Glacier that hung above the Guardhouse. Strife doesn't follow as he would have in the old days. Sephiroth wondered faintly if Strife's Light had discouraged such things.

* * *

He landed back on the roof when Cloud left for the night. Aerith was sitting in his usual spot, a mug of tea sitting next to her. 

"You left." she commented as she patted the spot next to her. 

"I did." He sat down and delicately cradled the mug in his hands, running a careful thumb along the ceramic rim. 

"Cloud asked you why you're here." Aerith shrewdly mentioned but smiled softly. "I think I know. Can I ask or is that still something you're sorting out for yourself?" 

"My Light is present." he explained quietly. 

"You know who they are," she watched his response but Sephiroth had never been able to lie to the Cetra. 

"Yes." 

"Ah. You don't want to bother them?" She guessed. 

"... Yes." 

"Twenty questions." 

"Ten and you've used two already." Sephiroth countered as he took a drink of the Silver Needle tea. "Well?" 

"Brunette?" 

"Yes. Seven left." 

"Cute?" 

Sephiroth nearly choked on his mouthful of tea. He swallowed harshly and muttered, "Pass." 

"Strong?" 

"Yes." He could answer that one with confidence. 

"Sweet?" 

"... Yes." 

"Female?" 

"No, though I would not mind if they were." Sephiroth replied, "Seven down, three to go." 

"Blue eyes?" 

"Yes." 

"Lots of friends?" 

"Yes." 

"Is it Sora?" 

"... Yes. I see you didn't need more than ten." Sephiroth snorted as he finished his tea. Aerith refilled his mug with an understanding look as he unbraided his hair and tossed it over his shoulders, the waves gone as soon as it settled. Sometimes regeneration wasn't all it was cracked up to be. 

"True. Are you going to say anything?" 

"No." Sephiroth sighed as he looked up at the stars. "He is... happy and surrounded by many who would die for him in a second. I would only complicate things." 

"Never hurts to ask." She observed wryly. 

"He's always surrounded." Sephiroth huffed and she laughed. 

"I can always send him up onto the roof." 

"Hn." 

"Is that a maybe you'll try?" Aerith asked before Sephiroth could change his mind. 

"Very well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	3. Light Discussions and Apologies to Make I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter three! I figured I'd upload another one for you lovely readers~

* * *

Sephiroth left each morning and returned each night for nearly a month. The regular folk had taken to calling him the Town Sentinel as he didn't allow the Heartless to get anywhere near the town or Guardhouse, killing them in wide swaths until the beings learned to leave the area be when he's present. 

Sora and his friends are somewhat bemused but clear the castle of Heartless instead of around town. Sephiroth kept a close eye on his Light at a slightly shorter distance. What he doesn't expect is for Sora to pause one day and shoo the King's knight and magician into town without him.

"Sora?" The knight asked before entering. "Are you gonna talk to whatever it is Donald keeps sensin'?" 

"Yeah." Sora smiled and Sephiroth crushed the flutter in his chest ruthlessly. He waited in the shadows until Sora peered into them and said sweetly, "Hello~ Can you come out?" Sephiroth hesitated briefly, "I won't hurt you." 

He stepped forward, sheathing Masamune as he does so. "And now?" 

"Sephiroth?" Sora cocked his head to the side while blinking blue eyes in surprise. "Cloud said you were acting funny. Have you been watching our backs?" 

"... Yes." 

"Aerith said we should talk," he said as he sat on the ground. Sephiroth settled a good foot away but Sora only scooted closer until thier knees touched. Sora's taller now and the height difference isn't as bad. "She said you could explain." 

"The Cetra is good at lying by omission. She could have told you." Sephiroth snorted dryly, "You know well enough that I am a being of the Darkness." 

"Uh-huh." Sora motioned that he should continue, pillowing his cheek on his palm. 

"You are of the Light and sometimes a balance is needed." Sephiroth resisted the urge to capture Sora's other hand and hold it. "A member of the other side is... assigned, for lack of a better word, to that person." 

"You're mine, aren't you?" For all of the innocence, his Light is surprisingly perceptive. 

"Yes." He answered as he started to leave. "It was never my intention to bother you. I will keep my distance." 

"Wait." Sora caught his sleeve, causing him to turn. "You've been watching my back and protecting Radient Garden. The least I can do is figure out how to help you." 

"As I said, distance is preferable." Sephiroth lied through his teeth, wanting nothing more than to scoop up the teen—now an adult—and breathe in the sunshine scent. 

"Then why do I wanna hold your hand?" Sora pressed and Sephiroth's legs fold under him without his consent. "That's a good sign, right?" 

"Light and Darkness pairs are physically drawn to one another." he sighed as Sora takes his hand, gently peeling off thier gloves and lacing thier fingers. "Touch, sight and scent are key to keeping the balance once they meet."

"... Does that mean Cloud found his Light in Leon?" Sora hummed as he rubbed his thumb across the webbing of Sephiroth's hand. 

"He did," Sephiroth responded as he relished in the touch. "though his Darkness is tempered by his many Light friends. Strife has changed his very nature to defeat me and I cannot fault him for it." 

"Why not?" 

"My actions caused many things, among which is the death of the Cetra and nearly our Planet before it was swallowed by Maleficent's Heartless." He will not lie to his Light. 

"You killed Aerith?" Sora's quiet at that, waiting for his reply. 

"As I said, I was cruel and disillusioned with the Planet. It was as painless as I could make it." He admitted as he stared at thier joined hands. "I was not someone you would want." 

"Is that why you kept your distance?" 

"I had time to think after our first and only battle. Your touch awakened a side that I have not seen since the War in Wutai. Before you ask, you will have to inquire with AVALANCE for the details of both that War and my actions thereafter. They are ingrained in my mind and I do not care to repeat them." Sephiroth acknowledged his Light's future questions that may cause flashbacks for himself. "I kept my distance because..." 

"You thought I would push you away." Sora concluded for him. "That you didn't deserve whatever I wanted to give you." 

"Exactly. I need to atone for my sins, as Valentine says, and my list is infinitely longer than I would like to admit." Sephiroth divulged with a heavy sigh. 

"Well, we can start with at least one." Sora offered brightly. 

"Oh?" 

"Apologize to Aerith and the members of AVALANCE." came the reply. Sephiroth blanched at that request, swallowing sharply at the thought of facing his former enemies. "Maybe one at a time, though. You're looking a little green."

* * *

Sora cleared the way so that it's only Sephiroth, Aerith and his Light. He stepped into the Guardhouse, having to duck under the bar and mantle all three pairs of wings just to get inside. Aerith is tending to the window boxes as sunlight filtered in through the fluttering curtains. 

"Sora said you wanted—Sephiroth?" He knelt and gazed up at the Cetra. So her knowledge only extended to other people and not herself; interesting. He summoned Masamune and offered her the handle. "What is this for?" 

"Aerith Gainsborough, I offer my sincerest apologies for killing you in the Forbidden City. You may inact a repayment of my debt to you." He stated formally, using all of the etiquette classes and customs he'd had to learn as the General.

Her eyes got wide as she read the words behind his apology: I stabbed you, you are allowed to stab me. 

" _Sephiroth_..." Aerith's voice cracked in the middle of his name as she pushed Masamune to the side and hugged him. "I could never hurt you."

"You should." He countered hoarsely as she hugged him tighter. "I killed you." 

"And yet here I am," she chided as she looked him in the eye. "Alive and well. I forgive you but I have not forgotten." 

"Nor will I." he agreed solemnly. She helped him up and steered him to a chair. 

"Did you actually want me...?" 

"It is still your right." Sephiroth told her plainly, not expecting the shake of her head. 

"That isn't the kind of power you hand to someone, Sephiroth." 

"I know. I must atone for my sins and this is only the beginning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	4. Apologies to Make II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't updated in a bit! Sorry, I've got a lot on my plate but figured you folks waited long enough~ 
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

The apology to the various members of AVALANCE happened slowly over the course of the week after Aerith's is done. Lockhart punched him in the face but refrained from handing him his ass on a platter. 

"It's not for you. I also forgive but I do not forget. I'll be watching you. If you slip up again, we'll banish you from this planet too." she pointed out when he pressed her nonverbally for an answer. 

Wallace does shoot him. It's when Sephiroth is still bleeding on the ground that Wallace pulled him up and used a Cure. "You didn't kill the Planet or hurt my baby girl. You can pay for my tab at Teef's new place if you're keen on makin' it up to me." 

Highwind slapped him with the flat of Venus Gospel and helped him up. "Yer smart t' be doin' this one person at a time. Ah think yer gettin' on the right path now. Go see m' husband." 

Valentine stared at him for a long moment and then offered his gauntlet. He nearly crushed Sephiroth's sword hand as he said quietly, "You are trying to atone. I suppose that it is a start to something new. I wish you luck." Valentine doesn't say who with but Sephiroth gets the gist. 

The White Rose of Wutai took nearly a day and a half to find: she was on the Gothic supports of the castle and very, very angry. He climbed up, expecting the enormous shuriken to his face and the several kunai to his chest. Sephiroth carefully pulled them out and set them to the side as he knelt in front of her in the manner of a servant. She hissed out insults as he continued with his apology. 

"I of House Crescent offer retribution and reparation to House Kisagari, First of her Line." His Wutainese was rusty but she stopped throwing pieces of the castle at him. He summoned Masamune and offers it handle-first in it's sheath. She refused it as well; he's starting to think they don't want anything to do with his sword. 

"Get up!" He got up and she kicked him off the building. Sephiroth doesn't open his wings, landing with a loud **_—CRUNCH—_** as his wings break beneath him. "Did I kill him? Crap, crap, crap!" He heard her fly down the side of the building as his spine slowly stitched back together. "You're not dead, right?" 

"No." He rasped, though his broken ribs and wings can attest that he is in pain. 

"Good. Umm, there's blood everywhere. You sure you're not gonna die?" 

"I will heal." Sephiroth slowly sat up and set the bones in his wings (pushing a few back inside) before they heal properly. "I see my apology does no good. I will leave." He flared out his wings and gritted his teeth at the pain of freshly knitted bone being stretched. 

"You're just gonna sit there and take that?!" She yelped as he flexed his wings slowly. 

"My Light suggested I start atoning with AVALANCE." he remarked with a grunt as the last wing healed up. Sephiroth extended his wings fully, ready to go back to Sora when she blew out a long breath. 

"So it's true. You do have a Light." 

"It is." 

"I can't forgive you for killing so many ninja and so many of my people... I can, however, let go of my resentment towards you, I guess." She offered and then made a noise of understanding. "You can pick up my shifts at Tifa's bar or help with the construction." 

"Is that all, Princess Kisagari?" He inquired lightly, his body aching from all of the recent healing it's done. He wanted to go see Sora. 

"Yes. Go home. I have a lot to think about." Kisagari looked much older in the second it took him to fly away.

* * *

Sephiroth limped home to his Light, a faint smile tugging at his lips at the sight of the cottage Aerith'd had built for them. 

"Sephiroth's gonna be late— Oh dear. I thought she might do that." Aerith used her staff to cast a Curaga on him and he sighed at the blood still there. 

"I expected them to attack me enmasse after I started with you." Sephiroth murmured as he stood in the hallway after taking off his boots. "I need a shower." 

He came out of the bathroom gently patting his hair dry, blinking at the sight of Leonheart perched on an island chair and chatting away with Aerith. 

"Seph, you need help?" Sora questioned as Sephiroth frowned at a knot in his normally perfect hair. 

"I do." Sora scrambled for the thick comb and brush, causing Sephiroth to purr at the attention his Light is giving him. 

"Everyone's been talking about you." Leonhart observed as he watched them interact. 

"Hmm." He's nearly relaxed when he sensed that particular mixture of Light and Dark again. "Your Mate is here." 

"Cloud." Leonheart's tone is slightly exasperated as he let Strife in. "Look, he's not even close to me. I came over to talk with Aerith about our project." 

"The project?" Strife sounded hopeful at that. 

"Mm-hmm. It'll take a few of Sephiroth's Mastered Materia." Leonheart said as Sephiroth cracked open an eye at the remark. "Aerith needs it to help us out." He dug around in his Item Pouch for a long moment, sorting his Materia by level of mastery, fishing out the top three that aren't Summons and giving them to Sora. "You're handing them over? Just like that." 

"They spawned new Materia years ago." He shrugged, turning to scoop Sora up and cuddle him. "I have no need for them." 

"... My friends all say you apologized to them." Strife murmured as he sat opposite of Sora and Sephiroth on the loveseat. 

"All but you and those still deceased." Sephiroth affirmed as Sora absently braided tiny pieces of his hair. 

"And when's mine?" Strife interrogated with a cool (bordering on cold) stare. 

"As soon as I find someone." Sephiroth had been traveling at top speed around the worlds to seek out one Zack Fair, whose Light burned nearly as bright as Sora's did for him. He was close; he'd been hours behind Zack this time. "They're important." 

"For what?" 

"You'll know, Strife, you'll know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	5. The Return of Zack Fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling pretty good today so fics that need updates are getting updated. 
> 
> :3

* * *

Sephiroth waited for three days before Zack came spiraling down in an enormous streak of golden light that dispersed as he landed in Sephiroth's arms. 

"Aerith's been bragging about you. Geal and Gen said you can keep me. I'm still too loud for Gen, y'know." Zack rattled off and Sephiroth just shook his head. 

"I would have you for a thousand lifetimes, Zack." He murmured as he carried his husband to the cottage. ".... Did she mention anyone else?" 

"Oh! Ummm, yeah. There's a really cute Light that pulled you back." Zack chirruped. 

"Sora and yes, he did." Sephiroth opened the door with a clever flick of his wing and purrs softly at the intertwining scents. 

"But you kept away. Why'd-No, I know why. You're an idiot but you're our idiot now." Zack has always read him best, even when Genesis and Angeal had trouble. "Oh. He smells nice."

"Like sunshine." He agreed and settled Zack on the couch. "Explore if you wish. Sora will not be back for some time and ... Strife is around." 

"Nu-uh. We gotta talk about what you did after Nibelhiem, babe." Zack pinned him with a serious violet gaze and sighed as he tilted Sephiroth's chin down. "Did you want to do it?" 

"... Yes and no." he blew out a heavy breath, leaving the couch as he paced. "I was so angry and hurt and... I wanted everyone to hurt just as much as I did then. I'd lost you and Geal and Gen in such a short time and I didn't get to know your protégé like you wanted." Sephiroth couldn't seem to stop once it was started. "I used the Jenova cells to manipulate him and get the Black Materia. I—I killed her, your flower girl, and injured countless others trying to take out the Planet." 

"After the Heartless destroyed the Planet, I wandered the cosmos under my own power and was invited to join the same beings that destroyed our world. I declined them several times before joining them; I had no purpose, no Heart any longer, so why should I care?" He punched the reinforced wall next to him and paced some more. "I fought monsters and people and heroes. Hercules... reminded me of you far too much so I couldn't even touch him with Masamune. Hades hired Strife in my place but he failed to complete the task as well. That's when I met Sora, though I didn't know his name then." 

Zack patiently waited for Sephiroth to gather his thoughts. "We fought in the Arena and this boy, so much like Strife had been but with your cheerfulness, he fought and lost but told me that my friends would help. He touched my chest for barely a moment but... He burned brighter than a Summon in my eyes. Left me with a parting gift." Sephiroth offered his husband the simple plastic charm that had fallen from Sora after his defeat, almost like a drop item. 

"What is it?" Zack asked as he spun the fairly large star-shaped charm from where it was suspended on a piece of red silk thread. 

"In his world, that fruit represents love. If you share it with someone you love, then you'll always know where to find them and distance doesn't matter. I do know that I kept a close eye on him after that and kept the larger forces away until he was strong enough to handle them. My mind and memory were restored piece-by-piece until I could not stand what I had done." 

"C'mere." Zack patted the couch and Sephiroth settled back down into the pile of cushions. "We'll start with the sword through my ribs." 

"Perhaps it is best I do not seek your attentions." Sephiroth knew that Zack, although forgiving in nature, was not someone who he could apologize to and move on. "I will apologize for each hurt I have caused and go. It is... better that way." 

"Seph, distance isn't the answer." 

"I ruin everything I touch, Zack. Whether my intentions are good or ill doesn't matter." He pointed out as he started to get up. Zack moved quicker and stood in his way, palm almost against his chest. 

"You've changed so much and yet you still shoulder all the blame. Worse than Geal with that one," Zack shook his head at that and held out his hand. 

Sephiroth remembered this part; Zack always asked before touching him. He laced thier fingers and pressed Sephiroth's palm against the former wound. It had scarred but not as badly as he had assumed. There were other scars (likely from Hojo's nasty work) but he ignored them in favor of the one he had caused. 

"I fail to see why you wanted me to touch... Oh." It clicked and he pillowed his cheek against Zack's chest, listening to the rhythmic thump-thump, thump-thump of Zack's heart. 

"There we go. Seph, I'm not mad at you. I've had a lot of time to think it over and if I'd been in the same place... I don't think I would've handled it well either. People can be disgusted by your actions as much as they want; I'll be withholding my judgement until I'm in the same place and have to make a decision like yours." Zack hummed as he kissed the top of Sephiroth's head.

* * *

Sora found them tangled together on the floor, laughing quietly at the old days of ShinRa and the antics Zack used to get up to when he was younger. 

"Sephiroth? Who's this?" 

"Sora, this is Zack, my former SIC and husband. Zack, this is Sora, my second Light and a Keyblade wielder." Sephiroth introduced them and waited for the inevitable sizing up. He cracked open an eye cautiously, smiling when he sees that Sora has dived into the pillows and is sitting in Zack's lap. 

"So you're Light number one?" Sora asked as he touched foreheads with Zack. 

"Yup. Not too shabby yourself, y'know; Keyblade's picky." Zack laughed as he reached out for Sephiroth. He rolled them all until he's supported by the couch with a Light under each arm. "Seph's pretty good at making everyone else comfy." 

"No kidding. He had Aerith commission this place from Gepetto just so I could relax in the Garden," Sora teased lightly and Sephiroth blushed. "See? Complete teddy bear under all that bristle and glare." 

"Oh yeah. Should've seen what he did when he realized I missed home my first year as a SOLDIER..." They traded stories about him as he basked in thier combined Light. "Look at him. Happy as a clam when we're touching him but gets all angst-flavored-muffin the second we let go." 

"Then let's tag-team him." Sora persuaded, Zack humming in agreement. 

"I like how you think."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	6. Crack/Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I had a bit more laying around and decided to post it up as I'm clearing out my WIP pile! 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Sephiroth forwent his usual attire and dressed in the SOLDIER uniform when he went to apologize to Cloud. The iconic overcoat and silver pauldrons are nowhere to be seen as he knocked on Strife's door with Zack in tow. 

"Strife, I have that someone we both know." He remarked as he heard Leonheart sigh before answering the door. 

"He's hiding in the garage. Oh. You changed." Sephiroth nodded as he thanked Leonheart. 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome." They walked over to the open garage where Strife is working on a rebuilt version of Fenrir. 

"Look, Sephiroth, I'm not in the—" Strife's eyes go wide and his jaw dropped open at the sight of Zack. "This is who you were telling me about?!" He hoarsely questioned as he reached out for Sephiroth's husband. 

"I spent nearly half the year trying to find his Light when it appeared. He, of course, decided it was time to come home three days ago." Sephiroth snorted dryly before Strife was held close and rocked back and forth by Zack. 

"Hey Spike." Zack soothed as Strife (Cloud; he was going to have to get used seeing his former enemy) sniffled into the thick weave of the SOLDIER First sweater. "Missed you." 

"So glad you're back." Strife replied as he buried his face into Zack's neck. Sephiroth bristled slightly when Cloud sniffed at the Mark Sephiroth had made years ago. "Didn't realize I was smelling him back when I was a Cadet." 

"Oh yeah. Seph's scent was on me since day one." Zack chirruped and Strife flushed pink. "Oh. _OH_. Still?" 

"Shut up, it was a decade and a half ago. I got over it." Strife snapped with an even darker blush. 

"Uh-huh. Sure." Zack isn't backing off and Sephiroth finds himself intrigued as to what Cloud is denying. 

"I have a Mate. Don't want anyone else." Cloud bristled and fled for the inside but came right back out again with Leonheart in tow. 

"They're here to apologize. What did you need me-Mmm." Leonheart looked particularly pleased with the possessive kiss but gave Cloud a raised brow when he tried to tug them inside. "If this is about those dreams where you're not saying my name, I don't actually care that you're attracted to your enemy and your best friend." Sephiroth blinks at that; Strife'd had a crush on him and Zack? "Oh my Griever. You never told them?" 

"No." Strife is still red but the flush is down. "Didn't think it was right for me to say something. You're my Light. I shouldn't want anyone but you." 

"Cloud," Leonheart tilts Strife's face up as he looks him in the eye, "I'm only going to say this once. If you're attracted to someone, discuss it with me and maybe we can figure out a schedule or something. I'm not jealous." 

"Zack, I'm texting Sora. We're going to have to sort this out." Sephiroth pulls out his PHS as they go inside the Leonheart-Strife residence. Things just got infinitely more complicated.

* * *

He does manage to properly apologize to Cloud after the schedule is sorted out on the twin white-boards Leon (don't call me Squall) had prepared. They're actually all on the floor of his and Sora's cottage, Sephiroth thinking about asking Merlin to expand the building so there's enough space for them all. 

"Seph." He looks up and Zack points to his right side. Cloud is snoozing away on his shoulder, squished between them as Leon curled around Sora to hold hands with Cloud. They're completely tangled but Zack manages to pull out his PHS and send a photo off to Aerith. 

It buzzed and Zack held it so they could read the response. 

_Finally. You guys are all adorable. -A_

Attached is a photo of Aerith with Tifa and Tseng wrapped around her **on** the couch. 

_Guess I have a type too. -A_

Zack hums in agreement and texts rapidly. 

**Wanna have an AVALANCE picnic? -Z**

_We're missing Nanaki and Cait Sith. -A_

**LifeStream's here, flower girl. -Z**

**Sephiroth can feel it. -Z**

**They'll be there in spirit. -Z**

**I was. -Z**

_Dork. -A_

**Your dork. -Z**

_True. -A_

* * *

Sephiroth doesn't consider himself a part of AVALANCE (nor should he as he tried to kill them at some point) and so spends his own time in a picnic with Sora. 

"Sora, I know what happened, happened rather fast." he says hesitantly after they're settled into the Hundred Acre Woods. It's one of Sora's favorite spots and Sephiroth can't blame him; the pastoral scenery looks beautiful. It helps that none of the residents fear him. 

"You mean with Cloud and Leon and Zack? Not really." Sephiroth makes a noise of confusion. "You've known Zack since before I was born. Cloud too." 

"True. Does that bother you, that we look close in age to you but are not?" He asks and Sora laughs. 

"No. Zack explained that Mako kept you guys that way and you're still thinking like a 27 year old since Jenova took over your brain. Zack's 25 and Cloud's 23. You still think the way you look so it's okay." Sora hums. Sephiroth finds himself impressed that his Light would go out of his way to talk to Zack. "He also explained that because of the Mako, Leon might have a mini-Cloud if the Materia work out." 

"Hn." Zack talked too much sometimes. They hadn't been very intimate yet, seeing as they were still getting used to the fact that when they touched, the darker thoughts Sephiroth carried with him faded into the background. "What does Riku think about all of it?

"Turns out he was supposed to get the Keyblade. He's also Mr. Valentine's grandson so he's pretty busy. We talked though. He said you're not so terrifying anymore and that if you make me cry he'll kick your ass." Sora chirrups and waves at someone who's coming down into the book. 

"Seph, can't believe you... They're waiting." Zack pants before plopping down on the blanket. 

"Zack, I have no idea what you're talking about." he points out as he feeds Sora tiny pieces of cake he'd made for this picnic. "I'm on a picnic with Sora. I thought you were with AVALANCHE." 

"Guess you just missed it on your way out then," Zack holds up a filigreed letter that pops open and reads: 

**_Sephiroth and Sora are invited to join AVALANCHE for a day of fun._ **

He packs up the basket and offers Sora his arm. Sora takes it with a kiss to his cheek, causing him to flush pink as Zack repeated the move on his other side. 

His Lights are going to make him spontaneously combust one of these days...

* * *

They're greeted by Aerith, who takes the basket and peeks inside. 

"You brought cake!" She laughs as she shows his former enemies his hard work. 

"Is that the ShinRa 'I'd tell you the recipe but then I'd have to kill you' recipe, Seph?" Zack questions as AVALANCHE cautiously tastes the cake and all of them have vaguely blissful expressions. 

"Perhaps. I only took a bit to feed to Sora. I was going to share it with our... What are we, exactly?" Sephiroth absently answers before pausing. 

"Polyfidelitous quintet." Zack replies. "Means all five of us are exclusive to each other." 

"That is fairly accurate." he murmurs as the picnic resumes. Sora leads him over to the piñata and blindfolds him. Sephiroth takes a deep breath and strikes when the Behemoth-shaped figure moves. It explodes and he pulls off the blindfold to watch it send out items. 

Zack wriggles under his arm, allowing Sephiroth to press a soft kiss to his husband's forehead. There's a camera flash and a giggling Cetra behind it. He sighs but shrugs, guiding his Lights to settle down on the blanket. He's not quite on the outside but not inside either, AVALANCHE members laughing at inside jokes with each other. 

Cloud looks up and says, "Hey, Zack." 

"Yeah?" 

"Didn't you say something when we were stuck on that mission with Tseng?" 

"Me and Cloud here are both backwater experts!" Zack laughs, prompting a smile from Cloud. 

"I remember that. You two became friends shortly afterward." Tseng shakes his head but gives a wry half-smile when Aerith elbows him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
